eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Cindy Williams Jr
Not to be confused with Cindy Williams Cindy Williams Jr (previously Beale Williams) is the daughter of Cindy Beale and Nick Holland, sister of Steven, Peter and Lucy and mother of Beth. Storylines Cindy Beale gives birth to baby Cindy in prison for arranging the attempted murder of Ian Beale, her ex-husband and the father to Cindy's half siblings, Peter and Lucy. Nick cuts all ties with Cindy Sr after he discovered she tried to have Ian killed and Cindy Sr dies after giving birth, so Cindy has never known either of her parents. Her name was registered as Cindy Beale Williams but once she went to live with her grandmother Bev Williams, she changed Cindy's name to Cindy Williams. Cindy is taken to live in Devon with her grandmother, Bev and aunt Gina. At Cindy Sr's funeral in Devon, Ian and Steven meet Cindy. Ian suggests naming Cindy after her mother as a mark of respect. Bev thinks she is too old to look after Cindy. She suggests to Ian that Cindy should live with him and her half siblings. Ian is reluctant at first, but soon agrees. However, Gina wants Cindy to remain with her and Bev rethinks about giving Cindy up. Ian and Gina have a brief argument before Ian decides Cindy would be better off with Gina and Bev. In 2007, Lucy receives messages off someone pretending to be their mum. Ian initially believes that Gina is behind it and he visits her. When Ian arrives, Cindy is reintroduced to Ian by Gina. Peter returns to Walford from Devon in 2013 and refuses to speak to Cindy on the phone and she then turns up unexpectedly by breaking into Ian's house. Ian agrees to let Cindy stay, on the one condition she goes to school. Peter laughs at Ian as he knows his little sister wont do as she is told. Cindy then meets Liam Butcher and the pair chat for a bit with Cindy telling Liam that Ian is making her go to school and its going to be so long. Liam agrees that school is long and carries all of Cindy's bags to the bus stop for her. Peter goes on holiday with Lola Pearce, Abi Branning, Jay Brown and Dexter Hartman. Cindy hides in the boot of the car during the journey. Peter confesses to Lola what happened in Devon, that his friend died after he encouraged him to swim far out in the sea and doesn't want Cindy to make any stupid decisions in life. During the holiday, Cindy steals £10,000 that Dexter had collected for the sale of a car. Back in Walford, Cindy still feels unwelcome by Lucy and Peter, but she gets on well with Ian's girlfriend, Denise Fox. Peter is suspicious of how Cindy can afford new things and how she bought a necklace for Denise. Peter soon finds out Cindy is the one responsible for taking the £10,000 and forces her to give it back In January 2014, a positive pregnancy test is found at Liam's house. It is revealed that it belongs to Cindy and TJ Spraggan is the father. Cindy decides to have an abortion, but TJ doesn't want her too. Tina Carter overhears the conversation and offers Cindy advice. Tina then offers to go with Cindy to the abortion clinic and TJ asks if he can go to be there for her, however TJ later leaves when Cindy tells him to. The next day, Cindy tells TJ that she didn't go through with it. TJ wonders how his dad will react, but Cindy tells him at least he has him and that Peter and Lucy don't care and Ian only lets her stay because he feels guilty. TJ shows up at Cindy's house and tells her he will stand by her and they will raise the baby together. Ian tells Cindy that her grandmother is moving to Portugal and wants Cindy to go with her. Cindy skips school with Liam and she drinks cans and cans of alcohol. Later, Liam is about to leave just as Cindy collapses on the kitchen floor. Cindy is taken to hospital with Tina Carter and Sonia Fowler. Tina tells Sonia that Cindy is pregnant and when Cindy returns home with Sonia, Ian tells Cindy off for drinking and the sooner she goes, the better. Sonia tells Ian that Cindy is vulnerable and she then tells Ian that Cindy is pregnant. Ian then goes over to Liam's home as he thinks Liam is the father, however Liam is not in the house. Everyone argues and Ian screams that he will make Liam tell her to get an abortion. TJ overhears and shouts at Ian, telling him that it ain't his baby and it ain' got nothing to do with him. Ian then shouts back at TJ, saying that he is Cindy's guardian and that TJ has nothing to do with it. TJ then stands up and says it has everything to do with him because that baby is his. When Jane Beale arrives back in Walford, she takes Cindy for an ultrasound scan. Jane then gets TJ, his dad, Terry Spraggan and his girlfriend, Bianca Butcher together with Cindy, Ian and Denise to discuss the baby. Lucy and Ian try to convince Cindy to get an abortion and after a heart to heart with Lucy, Cindy says she is still keeping her baby. In April 2014, Cindy reveals to Ian that Lucy was arrested in Devon and she is hiding something in her jewellery box. Ian and Jane are shocked to find a bag of cocaine. Cindy is later devastated to learn of Lucy's death. When the police visit the Beale's, Cindy reveals to DCI Irving that Lucy used cocaine. Cindy is confused when Ian tells DCI Irving that he was at his restaurant on the night Lucy died because when she visited, it was empty. When Ian catches Cindy holding Lucy's jumper, Ian walks over to Cindy and throws her out. Cindy stays the night at Masood's, where Jane was staying and Ian phones Gina to collect Cindy. When Gina is driving away with Cindy, Ian runs to the car and begs Cindy to stay. Cindy refuses and says he was right about what he said. Cindy returns for Lucy's funeral and she tells Ian she needs to talk about Good Friday, which is overheard by Sharon Rickman. In August 2014, Cindy returns to Walford and Ian is outside the Minute Mart, trying to talk to Denise after she discovered that Ian was with Rainie Cross the night Lucy died. He asks Cindy what she's doing back and Cindy say's she has come to visit. Preoccupied with Denise, Ian tells her to go into the house. Inside, Cindy goes for a glass to get a drink of water, however Cindy appears to be in discomfort and she drops the glass. Ian later arrives and tells Cindy he has 5 missed calls from Gina and he asks if Gina even knows she's in Walford. Cindy says she's probably checking she arrived, but Ian tells Cindy she'll have to go because it's not a good time. Cindy asks Ian if Denise is OK, but Ian changes the subject by asking why she really is here and Cindy says she wanted to see everyone and the reason she didn't call is because she wanted to suprise them too. Cindy says that it's not good with Gina, but Ian assumes they've had a row and urges Cindy to phone and make peace and all Gina and her grandmother want to do is look after her, but Cindy disagrees. On August 28th, Cindy appears to be distressed and in pain and Ian says she's probably having some sort of contractions, which are nothing and will give her some paracetamol before he goes. Cindy begs Ian not to go and the pain intensifies and Ian asks Cindy how long she has had the pains for, but Cindy tells Ian to go away. Ian learns that Cindy has had the pains for about 5 hours and she had to get to the hospital. Ian tells Cindy that once these set of pains have passed, they'll go to the car. Ian puts Cindy's bag in the car and he tries to help her, but she pushes him away and tells him she's not going to hospital and if he touches her, she'll scream, bite and scratch him. Ian tells Cindy she is just like her mother which makes Cindy upset because she thinks having this baby will kill her like it did her mother. Whilst Ian phones for an ambulance, Cindy made her way to the door. Ian asks Cindy what she is doing and Cindy says she should have never come and Ian agrees, and Cindy tells Ian that he hates her but Ian tells her that he doesn't and he thinks of her as a daughter. Cindy wants the pain to stop and she wishes herself dead, like her mum. Cindy is terrified incase she dies, like her mum did when she had her and Cindy blames herself for killing her mum, but Ian tries to reassure Cindy that it won't happen to her and she never killed her mum. Ian makes Cindy more comfortable and he apologises for how he treated Cindy after Lucy died, but Cindy tells him he doesn't have to but Ian insists on doing so. He said he was angry for what Cindy said to the police about the drugs, but he shouldn't have been as Cindy was telling the truth and he was angry at the funeral after mentioning the alibi, but now everyone knows where he was and he was somewhere he shouldn't have been. An ambulance arrives at the Beale's and Cindy is in the late stages of labour and whilst on the phone, Ian encourages Cindy and the baby is finally born. Cindy asks how it is and Ian says she is OK and that Cindy has a daughter. Cindy and TJ then decide to call their daughter Beth. Cindy can't believe how small she is and Ian tells her to make the most of it as they grow up fast. Ian then asks Cindy why she came to Walford, without using Gina or her grandmother as an excuse and Cindy says the reason is stupid. Cindy tearfully explains that she thinks about her mum a lot and when she is around in Walford, it feels like home. Ian asks why that upsets her and Cindy says it will never be her home and everyone hates her, but Ian tells her it isn't trues. Cindy then says Ian hates her, but he denies that remark and shows her a picture of him and his grandmother, Lou Beale. Ian explains that Cindy reminds him of her because his grandmother was tough, opinionated and never took a step back. Ian says that his grandmother's home is now Cindy's home and he is going to look after her. Cindy goes onto to develop a relationship with Liam. This later leads to his grandmother Carol Jackson and aunt, Sonia Fowler walking in on them naked in the Beale house, having sex. Liam and Cindy say that they were eating some food and they had a food fight which lead to them getting dirty and needing to take their clothes off. The pair then laugh when they realize how unbelievable their story is. Liam skips school again the next day, to be with Cindy, kissing on the sofa. Sonia Fowler later buys him condoms so he doesn't make the same mistake that she and Martin Fowler made. Later, Martin brings Liam home and tells Sonia Fowler that he caught him and Cindy in bed together. A week later Cindy realises she does not want Beth back when Ian and Jane and Bobby return from their holiday. While incredibly stressed and under immense pressure, Cindy cracks, leaving Beth in the park on her own. Luckily, Liam had found her and brought her back to the Beale house because Cindy was missing. A day later, Cindy decided to put Beth up for adoption, Ian then went on to tell Cindy that he and Jane will be adopting Beth as they feel that she should be with the family. Cindy finds this hard to come to terms with and threatens to tell the police that Bobby killed Lucy if they proceed with the adoption. Because of this, Ian and Jane decide to send Beth to live with TJ, Terry and Bianca in Milton Keynes. However, the relationship between the couple and Cindy becomes incredibly strained, until she eventually leaves for Germany with her boyfriend, Liam and his father Ricky. Jane and Ian go after her and tell her how much they love her. Gallery Cindy Williams Jnr (9 November 1998).jpg|Cindy Williams Jnr (9 November 1998) Cindy Williams Jnr.jpg|Previous promotional photo Cindy and Liam Kiss.jpg|Liam and Cindy kiss (2015) Cindy's Bedroom.jpg|Cindy's in her Bedroom (2015) Cindy Williams Jnr (2015).jpg|Cindy Williams Jnr (2015) cindy beale williams.jpg|Mimi Keene Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recasted Characters Category:Kid Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Williams Family Category:Beale and Fowler family Category:Mothers Category:Who Killed Lucy Beale? Suspect Category:Beale Family Category:Medeemey Family Category:Clarke Family Category:1998 Births Category:1998 Arrivals Category:2015 Departures